<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Feels Right by MirandaPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826667">What Feels Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaPanda/pseuds/MirandaPanda'>MirandaPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, baby's first drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaPanda/pseuds/MirandaPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick waits for David at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Feels Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've read stories where all of the Roses and Patrick have met their end in some way except David, so this came to mind. I've had this in my head for a while but didn't want to post it during their anniversary month.<br/>This story has also ended a 4 year drought in writing for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting himself into the mudroom at his and David’s home, Patrick completed his ‘coming home tasks’ – keys and mail on the table, jacket on the hook, shoes off – while thinking about dinner. David had vendor runs all day and he should be home at any minute.<br/>
</p><p>From the TV came a news report of a fatal accident somewhere in Elm County and Patrick felt a wave of sympathy for the family’s sudden loss.<br/>
</p><p> At the sound of a car in the drive, Patrick opened the front door.  Seeing the Ontario Provincial Police car, he knew he’d never feel right again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>